sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson
| screenplay = Craig Titley | based on = | starring = | music = Christophe Beck | editing = Peter Honess | cinematography = Stephen Goldblatt | studio = | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 119 minutes | country = United Kingdom Australia Canada United States | language = English | budget = $95 million | gross = $227 million }} 'Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' (also known as 'Percy Jackson & the Lightning Thief') is a 2010 fantasy film directed by Chris Columbus. The film is loosely based on ''The Lightning Thief, the first novel in the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series by Rick Riordan. It stars Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson alongside an ensemble cast that includes Brandon T. Jackson, Alexandra Daddario, Jake Abel, Rosario Dawson, Steve Coogan, Uma Thurman, Catherine Keener, Kevin McKidd, Sean Bean and Pierce Brosnan. It was released to theaters on February 12, 2010 in the United States by 20th Century Fox. The film cost $95 million to make. In its opening weekend in North America, it ranked number two at the box office, making $38.8 million. The film, which received mixed reviews from critics, made $226,497,209 worldwide. The film was released on June 29, 2010 on DVD and Blu-ray. A video game based on the film developed by Activision was released for Nintendo DS on February 11, 2010. A stand-alone sequel, Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters, was released on August 7, 2013. Plot In New York City, Zeus and Poseidon meet at the top of the Empire State Building, where Zeus reveals that his master lightning bolt has been stolen and accuses Poseidon's demigod son, Percy Jackson, of the theft. Poseidon reminds him that Percy is unaware of his true identity, but Zeus declares that unless his master bolt is returned to Mount Olympus before the summer solstice, in two weeks' time, war will be waged between all the gods. Percy is a 16-year-old boy who appears to his peers to be dyslexic and has a unique ability to stay underwater for a long time. While on a school field trip to the local museum, Percy is attacked by Alecto, a Fury disguised as his substitute English teacher, Mrs. Dodds who demands the lightning bolt. Percy's best friend, Grover Underwood, and his Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner— both of whom appear disabled— help Percy and scare off Alecto. Upon learning of Alecto's reason for the attack, Mr. Brunner gives Percy a pen, claiming that it is a powerful weapon, and tells Grover to take Percy and his mother, Sally, to Camp Half-Blood, leaving behind Sally's abusive husband, Gabe Ugliano. However, upon arriving at the camp, the three are attacked by the Minotaur, who appears to kill Sally, who is unable to enter the camp. Grover tells Percy to use the pen that he received from Brunner, and Percy discovers it is a sword. He uses his sword to fight the Minotaur, without initial success. Percy kills the Minotaur with his own horn, then faints from shock. Three days later, Percy wakes up in the camp. He learns he is the son of Poseidon, Grover is a disguised Satyr and his junior protector and Mr. Brunner is the Centaur, Chiron, also initially disguised. Chiron suggests that Percy go to Mount Olympus to convince Zeus of his innocence. Percy begins training to use his demigod powers, which include water manipulation and using water to heal. He also meets other demigods, including Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; and Camp Leader, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. Percy is visited by a fiery apparition of his uncle Hades, who reveals that Sally is with him in the Underworld and that he will return her safely if Percy hands over the lightning bolt. Defying Chiron's orders, Percy decides to go to the Underworld believing if he can convince Hades of his innocence, Hades will release his mother, joined by Grover and Annabeth. They visit Luke, who gives them a map showing the location of three green pearls belonging to Hades' wife, Persephone, which they can use to escape the Underworld by stepping on them. They are also given a pair of winged sneakers which Luke stole from his father, and a shield, which Luke describes as his favorite. The trio heads out, and starts by searching for the first pearl at an old garden center, before they suddenly encounter Medusa, who tries to kill them until she is decapitated by Percy; they take her head with them for later use, along with locating the pearl on a bracelet she has been wearing on her wrist. They locate the second pearl in the Parthenon in Nashville; Percy uses the winged shoes to take it from a statue of Athena. However, they are then confronted by the Hydra, which Grover turns to stone using Medusa's head. The last pearl is located at the Lotus Casino in Las Vegas, where the three eat lotus flowers, which make them forget their reason for being there. They stay in the casino for five days until Poseidon abruptly speaks in Percy's mind, helping Percy return to his senses. Percy frees Grover and Annabeth from the effects of the flowers, and they flee, discovering that the casino is run by the Lotus-Eaters, and they have been keeping people captive since ancient times, which explains the casino's motto, "You will never want to leave." With all three pearls, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth head into the Underworld, the portal to which is located behind the Hollywood Sign. In the Underworld, they meet Hades and Persephone. Though Percy tells Hades that he does not have the lightning bolt, Hades finds it hidden inside Luke's shield, revealing that Luke is the lightning thief. Persephone suddenly knocks Hades unconscious by tasing him with the lightning bolt to get her revenge on him for imprisoning her for all eternity and hands the bolt to Percy. However, because they only have three pearls, Grover remains with Persephone to allow Percy's mother to leave. Percy, Annabeth, and Sally teleport to the Empire State Building, but are attacked by Luke, who reveals that the reason for him stealing the bolt is that he wants to destroy Mount Olympus to secure the demigods' place as the new rulers of Western Civilization. After a fight across Manhattan, Percy defeats and apparently kills Luke and returns the lightning bolt to Zeus, who forgives Percy and allows Poseidon to briefly speak with his son. The film ends with Percy and Annabeth reuniting with Grover, furloughed from the Underworld and sporting a new pair of small horns that designate his promotion to Percy's senior protector. Percy and Annabeth are reunited, and they nearly kiss but Annabeth tricks Percy and they continue to train. In the post-credits scene, Ugliano is kicked out of the apartment by Sally. He decides to get a beer on his way out, but finds a note from Percy saying that he should not open the refrigerator under any circumstance. He breaks the lock anyway and is turned to stone and killed by Medusa's head inside, on a serving plate. One of her snakes blurs the screen, revealing the movie's end. The sound of Ugliano turning to stone is heard while the screen is black. Cast * Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson, the demigod son of Poseidon * Brandon T. Jackson as Grover Underwood, Percy's protector, a satyr * Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase, the demigod daughter of Athena, and Percy's romantic foil * Jake Abel as Luke Castellan, the demigod son of Hermes * Sean Bean as Zeus, god of the sky, thunder, lightning, king of the twelve gods of Mount Olympus and brother of Poseidon and Hades. He blames Percy for stealing his bolt. * Kevin McKidd as Poseidon, Percy's father, god of the seas, earthquakes, horses and brother of Zeus and Hades * Steve Coogan as Hades, god of the Underworld, the dead, riches and brother of Zeus and Poseidon * Melina Kanakaredes as Athena, Annabeth's mother, goddess of crafts, domestic arts, strategic warfare, peace and wisdom * Rosario Dawson as Persephone, goddess of springtime and wife of Hades * Dylan Neal as Hermes, Luke's father, god of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and messenger of the gods of Mount Olympus. * Erica Cerra as Hera, goddess of birth, family, marriage, women and queen of the twelve gods of Mount Olympus, sister and wife of Zeus * Stefanie von Pfetten as Demeter, goddess of agriculture, fertility, and the harvest, sister of Zeus and mother of Persephone * Dimitri Lekkos as Apollo, god of the sun, light, knowledge, healing, plague and darkness, the arts, music, poetry, prophecy, archery, and twin brother of Artemis * Ona Grauer as Artemis, goddess of the hunt, virginity, the moon, and all animals, and twin sister of Apollo * Serinda Swan as Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, wife of Hephaestus and lover of Ares * Conrad Coates as Hephaestus, god of fire, forge, blacksmiths, craftsmen and husband of Aphrodite * Ray Winstone as Ares, god of war, lover of Aphrodite (uncredited) * Luke Camilleri as Dionysus, god of wine, celebrations, ecstasy, and theatre * Uma Thurman as Medusa, a gorgon cursed by Athena * Pierce Brosnan as Chiron, also known as Mr. Brunner, a centaur who trains heroes at Camp Half-Blood, the immortal son of Kronos and brother of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and Hera * Maria Olsen as Mrs. Dodds / Alecto, a Fury, servant to Hades * Julian Richings as Charon, ferryman of the River Styx, servant to Hades * Catherine Keener as Sally Jackson, Percy's mother * Joe Pantoliano as Gabe Ugliano, Percy's stepfather Production is the film's director and producer.]] In June 2004, 20th Century Fox acquired feature film rights to the book. In April 2007, director Chris Columbus was hired to helm the project. Filming began in April 2009 in Vancouver. Portions of the film were shot at the Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee, that has a full-scale replica of the original Parthenon in Athens. Filming wrapped up on the morning of July 25, 2009, in Mission, British Columbia. Additional exterior scenes were filmed on location in Brooklyn, New York during the first week of August 2009.Chris Columbus, Joe Pantoliano And Logan Lerman On Location For "Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief" - August 1, 2009. Wireimage. Retrieved October 26, 2010. Digital intermediate work began in San Francisco in November 2009. Christophe Beck composed the score. Columbus has stated that the cast was chosen specifically with sequels in mind. "I think with Percy Jackson it was a matter of finding the right cast to fit into these roles, sort of the perfect cast for these roles, because hopefully, God willing, we will go on to do other Percy Jackson films and you want the cast to grow with their characters". Reception Box office The film opened on February 12, 2010, in 3,356 theaters; its opening weekend box-office results totaled $31,236,067 in the U.S., finishing at #3 below The Wolfman, which opened at #2 with $31,479,235 and below Valentine's Day, which opened at #1 with $56,260,707.Valentine's Day (2010) - Daily Box Office Results - Box Office Mojo The film had a strong opening weekend for its genre, posting the highest opening weekend for a fantasy film not from the Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia, or Lord of the Rings series. As of September 14, 2010, it grossed a domestic total of $88,768,303 with $137,728,906 elsewhere in the world, bringing it to $226,497,209. Critical response The film received mixed reviews from critics. It holds a 49% approval rating on review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 142 collected reviews, with an average score of 5.3/10. The site's consensus reads: "Though it may seem like just another Harry Potter knockoff, Percy Jackson benefits from a strong supporting cast, a speedy plot, and plenty of fun with Greek mythology." It also holds a Metacritic score of 47 out of 100, based on 31 sampled reviews, indicating "mixed to average reviews." Kenneth Turan of the Los Angeles Times described the film as "standard Hollywood product... unadventurous and uninteresting". The reviewer for The Washington Post thought "the movie suffers by taking itself a little too seriously. It's not just that it's a lot less funny than the book. It's also a lot less fun". On BBC Radio 5, Mark Kermode criticized the similarity of the film to director Chris Columbus's Harry Potter films, likening it to a Harry Potter parody book and dubbing it Benjamin Sniddlegrass and the Cauldron of Penguins. This comment later sparked a satirical fan creation with precisely that title, narrated by Stephen Fry. Awards and nominations Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Soundtrack | length = 59:07 | label = ABKCO Records | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} Songs featured in the film that were not included in the soundtrack: Video game A video game based on the film developed by Activision was released for Nintendo DS on February 11, 2010. GameZone's Michael Splechta gave it a 6/10, saying "Percy Jackson might not make a splash when it comes to movie tie-in games, but fans of turn-based combat might find some redeeming qualities in this otherwise bare-bones game." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalised rating out of 100 based on reviews from critics, the game has a score of 56 (citing "mixed or average reviews") based on 6 reviews. Home media The film was released on June 29, 2010 on DVD and Blu-ray. The movie itself charted at the top of the charts (DVD sales) with $13,985,047 in revenue in its first week. As of October 2011, the movie had sold 2,087,368 DVDs with over $37 million in sales. Stand-alone sequel In October 2011, 20th Century Fox announced a stand-alone sequel based on the second book, The Sea of Monsters. The film was released on August 7, 2013. References External links * * * * * Category:1492 Pictures films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American films Category:Dune Entertainment films Category:Empire State Building in fiction Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Christophe Beck Category:Films based on fantasy novels Category:Films based on Greco-Roman mythology Category:Films based on young adult literature Category:Films directed by Chris Columbus Category:Films produced by Michael Barnathan Category:Films produced by Karen Rosenfelt Category:Films set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in Manhattan Category:Films set in New Jersey Category:Films set in Tennessee Category:Films shot in Tennessee Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Percy Jackson & the Olympians Category:Summer camps in films Category:Teen adventure films Category:Teen fantasy films